Back In the West
by EM Vought
Summary: A story where the HP gang and their families live back in the late 1800's as Muggles. Mail order bride themes.
1. Chapter 1

Kansas 1875

Harry Potter was trying to fix his plow. The blade had cracked right in half though. He would need another one. Still he had tried to mend it. He couldn't afford another one, but he couldn't afford not to have one either. He knew he could go see his parents and they'd let him use one of theirs, but he felt like a failure if he did that. Other farmers sold extra produce. But he couldn't take care of the farm and tend a garden. If he had a wife perhaps he could… Unfortunately the closest girl to marrying age around here was Celia Bones and she was 12 (at least that he wasn't related to). He was hard up, but he wasn't THAT hard up.

He went back to his parents for Sunday supper. They still had his younger brothers and sisters at home. Lily Potter smiled and ran a hand over Harry's hair. "How's the farm?" She asked him while she spooned mashed up food into his little sister's mouth. There were five Potter children with Harry as the oldest. His brother Thomas Jefferson Potter was four years younger at 16, and then the twins, Amaryllis and Hyacinth at 12 and then the tiniest Potter 18 month old Snapdragon. There had been others between them, but they hadn't survived. Still, they were happy with what they had.

"Doing all right, Mum," he told her smiling. He was the only child that called her Mum, he had only been little when they came here from England, he had lost most of his accent, his parents still had theirs mostly though. "I've decided to send for a bride."

"Really?" His father, James asked, "A particular girl or one of those mail order ones?"

"I don't know really…"

"Well, your father's friend Sirius has a daughter your age. Maybe we could write to see if she's married yet."

He nodded. Sounded as good as anything he was coming up with.

The next morning Lily Potter sat down to write a letter to her friend Xenia, Sirius Black's wife. It could take months for the letter to get to England and then months for it to get back as well.

Erin Black was sitting in a tree reading a book and her father was sprawled at the bottom dozing when Xenia found them. Xenia and her friend Lily were both red heads, but of a decidedly different hue. Lily had the more classic orange color and Xenia's hair was red, like red bird red. Nowadays it stayed up in a bun, when they were young she'd left it loose though, how things changed. Everyone would stop and stare when she and Lily walked by. Those were the days. "Sirius," she said standing over him. The man appeared almost boneless, his long hair loose, like usual. She squeaked as he pulled her down into his lap. "Sirius, I have a letter," she said trying attempting not to laugh while he nuzzled her neck.

"I have something else…" he told her growling a little.

"Da, please, I'm right here." Erin said from above. "And I'm trying to read a romance. It doesn't work with my parents below me acting like children."

"You should be used to it by now, love." Sirius told her. It was just sad that they'd only had one child all these years. That was all right though, Erin was entertaining enough by herself.

"What's in your letter, Mum?" Erin asked ignoring him.

"It's from Lily Potter. Do you remember her, darling?"

"Vaguely," Erin said thinking about it. "Did she have a son?"

"Little Harry, yes! Which is why she's writing."

"Why's that?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Harry is looking for a wife. And they wrote to see if our beautiful and talented daughter were available."

"Is she?" Sirius asked. "Oy! Erin, love, are you available for marriage?"

"Since I'm bloody well sitting in this tree reading about romance, I would bloody well say so."

He chuckled. "Well, then, about time we saw James and Flower again."

"And getting away from your mum and dad isn't a consideration?"

He paused. "Good point, let us go home and pack right away."

"Now, dear, we have to discuss this calmly and rationally. Erin will need to pack her trunk with everything she'll need to set up her own house."

"I've had everything packed since I was 16 and going to marry cousin Draco."

"I am so glad that never happened." Sirius said shivering.

"We all are, dear." Xenia said shaking her head.

Once they left Erin lowered herself down from her branch and headed over to her friend Hermione's house. Hermione a different sort of girl, she was educated. A doctor, top of her class. And she had so many other interests since no one trusted a woman doctor. She let herself into the small cottage. "Hermione?" she called.

"I'm in the observatory!" She called.

She was in the sunroom actually. She had her telescope set up in there. There was probably some eclipse or something going on. She smiled a little as she maneuvered around the piles of books in the hallway. In the sunroom Hermione was looking through her telescope and taking notes. She was bushy haired and had slightly too large front teeth. "This is just fascinating!" She told Erin not looking up.

"I'm sure it is." Erin had no interest in whatever it was though. That hardly mattered. It was entertaining enough watching Hermione this excited about something. "I came to tell you. I'm getting married."

"Just fascinating…the way the—Excuse me?" She looked up wide eyed. "What did you say?"

"I'm getting married. An old friend of mum and da's wrote to see if I would marry their son. We knew each other as children."

"Well, where does he live? Is it close?"

"No, they live in America."

"You're going to America." She said. "When are you leaving?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Do you think perhaps he might have a friend for me?" She asked. "Not that I'm in any straights to get married…just, I figure with you getting married, I might as well too, and live in the same town you do."

Erin smiled. "I'm sure there's plenty of men that need wives there. Oh, I'm so happy you're coming with me!" She embraced her friend happily. "We're going to America!"

Harry had gone into town after being snowed in at the farm for the last few weeks. It was time to get out of there before he went stir-crazy. He really needed a wife, because talking to his dog Hedwig didn't help at all. He went into the general store for a few things. "Ah, Harry!" Mr. Ollivander said smiling. The old man was always happy to see him. "Just who I've been wanting to see. You've had letters here for a while now."

"A letter? For me?" Harry asked hurrying over to take it from the man. He was holding it up and handed it to Harry when he got close. Harry opened it up carefully seeing it had Erin Black on there as the sender.

Dear Harry,

My name is Erin Black. I am the daughter of Sirius and Xenia Black. I am 20 years old and I am not married. I would be pleased to come to be your bride. I am very excited to be travelling to America to meet you. I am tall with long dark hair and green eyes. I am an only child, but not from the lack of love between my parents. I love to read and I have been educated from governesses in genteel arts, but what my grandmother refers to as the 'peasant ways'. My parents insisted I have a complete education. I am strong and able and willing to help around the farm as well as taking care of a home.

My parents and I are sailing from Liverpool on the 15th of November and expect to be in New York by Christmas. We will be staying there with my uncle Regulus until after the New Year. And then we will send word when we can board the train.

My friend Dr. Hermione Granger is coming with us. I hoped you would know a good man that would marry her as well. I know this is short notice. Looking forward to seeing you.

Sincerely, Erin Black

"There was another letter?" He asked Ollivander.

"Yes, right here." He said handing it to him.

This one was a telegram. He almost ripped it open. "Harry Potter (stop) Coming in on the 12 of January (stop) on the 11 o'clock train (stop) Can't wait to see you. (stop) Erin Black.

The 12 of January, that was Monday! Just four days away! He had so much to do before they arrived!


	2. Chapter 2

Erin looked out at the flat prairie land rushing passed from the window of the train. She and Hermione were sitting across from each other. Sirius and Xenia were sitting on the outside, Sirius was asleep and Xenia was knitting. Erin heard a sniffle and turned to see Hermione wiping her eyes. "Hermione?" she asked leaning forward. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"There's something I never told you," she said dabbing at her face with her handkerchief. "I was engaged before we met."

"You were?" Erin asked leaning forward even more, mouth slightly open. "You were engaged?" She asked in just above a whisper. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I should have. My parents didn't like him you see…"

"Never stopped me," Xenia said.

Sirius snorted and woke up. "Huh, what?"

"I just said it never stopped me marrying you even though my parents didn't like you."

"Oh," he said nodding a little, "Never stopped me either. Mum and Dad hated her," he told the girls. "They only got a little nicer when Erin was born, and then they were waiting for their grandson. Finally told them to sod off, they were upsetting my Xenie with talks of babies and speculation on why she hadn't given them one. What's all this then?" He asked Hermione nodding the picture book she had on her lap.

"It's my intended…I was to marry him, but my parents forbade it. When I told him this he just up and left and went to America with his family. I never heard from him again."

"What happened though?" Erin asked confused.

"Ronald and I met when we were 11. His mother was our cook for a while. You know my mother and father were always so interested in going other places and researching. Mother never had time to cook. Ronald and I just became friends, after a while at least. He realized I wasn't just some know-it-all little rich girl. It grew into something more. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. Then he asked Father and Father forbade it. He and his family left for America, my parents and sister left for Australia to study the Aborigines and I went off to university. I never heard from him again. I thought I had gotten over him. I was trying to put it behind me and get ready to meet someone that actually wants a wife, wants to marry me."

"I told Harry you were a doctor, so I'm sure whoever he chooses will be looking forward to having a smart woman in their life." She took her friends hands. "Ronald gave up a wonderful chance to be with you. And you're moving on with your life."

"This Ronald sounds like a real tosser if you ask me." Sirius said.

Hermione looked down at the picture. The black and white didn't show that Ron was a redhead. It didn't show that big smile and those dimples that she had loved. It didn't show that look of love on his face when he told her he loved her. She had to put that away now. Leave it in her past, leave her first love behind her if she was going to live the rest of her life with another man. One she would be meeting the next morning if he had found someone. This story of her life was closing. The story of a girl who cried over sad photographs, put the book away on the shelf and take another down for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hermione sat in the garden swing nervous and excited all at the same time, Ronald on one knee in front of her holding her hand, staring into her eyes. She had been waiting for this moment her entire life. She had loved him for so long. Well, at 15, three years seemed forever. She saw his lips move, but she didn't hear any words coming out. "What? Ronald, I can't hear you." She said. He just kept on talking without her being able to hear him. "I can't hear you! What are you saying? Ronald?" She looked away for a moment and when she looked back she saw him standing at the gate to the garden. "Ronald? Where are you going?" She called heading for him. He smiled sadly before turning from her and walking out of the gate. "RONALD!" She yelled almost colliding with the gate. He was nowhere in sight. Where was he? "RONALD! RONALD! COME BACK! PLEASE! RONALD! COME BACK!"_**

She jerked awake when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around wildly for a moment trying to remember where she was. It took her a moment to see the train and Xenia sitting next to her. Sirius and Erin weren't there. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked Xenia sure she said something, but couldn't remember for the life of her what it was.

"I was just telling you that the train we will be arriving ahead of schedule. Sirius and Erin went to clean up a little. Would you like to clean up a little before we get there?"

"Yes, please," she felt grimy. At least it wasn't summer though. The cold weather at least was well for not sweating. She would give anything for a real bath though. She hadn't had a real bath since they left England because Erin's uncle hadn't had one, they just had to use a small tub and a shower hook-up that he had designed. It was nice though being able to get clean. That was so long ago though…at least it felt like it. Erin and Sirius returned. Erin was wearing a clean dress and Sirius had spruced up a bit. Xenia and Hermione got up to use the facilities. They would have to hurry up, they weren't the only ones queuing up though.

When they returned Sirius was helping Erin brush her hair out and then Xenia took over helping to put it back up in a series of complicated swirls and braids. "Oh, that's just beautiful!" An older woman said from across the aisle with a French accent. She was tall and thin with long silvery blonde hair pulled up in a bun along with a neat little hat.

"Thank you," Erin said. "It's one of the styles that women in London are wearing this season."

"I don't mean to pry, dear, but what is a London lady doing all the way out here?"

Erin blushed a little. "I'm getting married."

"She's going to be meeting him for the first time in just a little while here," Sirius said fondly. "The son of a childhood chum of mine."

"Oh, that is so sweet." The woman said. "My daughter was a mail order bride. I'm on my way to see her for the first time in ten years and to meet my grandchildren and her husband."

"Oh, you must be so excited!" Erin said.

"I am. We came to this country for a new life and then found out there were few men to marry after the war. We went to a wonderful woman who matched her up with a wonderful man. The oldest of seven children! All redheads," she laughed.

Erin saw Hermione go rigid as she was getting her bag from the rack above the seats. She didn't have time to ask though as the conductor came through. "Next stop Hayesville! Next stop Hayesville!"

There was a bit of crowding once the train stopped. Sirius got off first and helped the girls' down offering his hand to the French woman. She smiled and took it thanking him for helping her off. "Mama! Mama!" A beautiful blonde woman was hurrying towards them waving and moving through people. The woman looked a little surprised. The girl was wearing a clean, but plain dress and had a shawl around her shoulders. "You are early! We were in town visiting with Bill's brother when we heard the train coming!"

"Oh, Fleur!" she hugged her daughter happily.

Behind Fleur came a tall man with long red hair tied back at his neck. With him were two little girls with reddish blonde hair and a little redheaded boy. "Come, girls," Xenia said. "We'll find a place to wait for the Potters."

Fleur turned. "You're here for the Potters?" She asked smiling. "We've all been so excited about you coming! My brother in law is the one chosen to be a groom! Please, come with us! Bill will go tell them you're here."

They somehow managed to get all the trunks and all the people on two wagons. (Bill's brother Percy, a bank clerk, came over to help them. He welcomed them to his home, though seemed a little stuffy. Hermione was a little uncomfortable, but Erin wasn't sure why. "When did you come to America?" Xenia asked Percy when he came in with hot drinks for all of them.

"Well, the older boys came out here about 12 years ago when Bill was 18 and Charlie was 16. They both lied about their ages and received land grants. You're supposed to be 21, but they looked the other way because they were both able to look after themselves. Fleur came out to be Bill's wife two years after that. Bill and Charlie sent enough money back for the twins and I to come out when I was 16 and they were 14, that was 8 years ago. And then five years ago the rest of the family came out." He sat down with them and smiled a little when his littlest niece came over and wanted to sit in his lap.

"Percy," Hermione began. There was a knock on the door and Fleur came from the kitchen to get it before Percy could get up.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"Is your last name Weasley?"

"Why yes, how did you know?" He asked as people came into the house. Hermione looked up to see the tall redheaded young man that came into the room with the Potter's and Bill. Hermione got up and went over to him.

"Hermione," he said surprised and confused and even a little in awe.

"Ronald," she said before her arm came up and her fist connected with his face.

Ronald cried out holding his now bleeding nose. "So," Bill said grinning. "That's the girl yeh left behind."

Hermione left the room and Percy looked at his brother and the door to the powder room where Hermione had gone. "That was the little bookish friend you had?" He asked confused as Fleur got him a cloth to staunch the flow of blood.

"Apparently!" Ronald said a little put out. So, he hadn't handled that very well, but her father said no, what was he supposed to do?

"What a family get together without a tiff?" Sirius said before he and James hugged each other happily. Xenia and Lily greeted each other.

James pulled back. "Let me introduce you to my children. This is Snapdragon," he said of the tiniest one being held by one of the other girls. The twins Amaryllis and Hyacinth, our younger son Tom, and this, of course, is Harry," The dark haired young man at the back wearing glasses and swallowing uncomfortably as he tried not to stare at the beautiful dark haired girl who was sitting on Percy's chair.

"And this is our daughter, Erin." Sirius said putting a hand out to his daughter.

Harry came through his siblings towards her sweating profusely. She stood up holding her father's hand smiling. When Harry got there he realized with a bit of a start that she was taller than he was by a few inches. He cleared his throat. "It's my pleasure to meet you," he told her.

"And for me," she told him.

He couldn't believe a girl that beautiful wasn't all ready married. He cleared his throat again when he realized he had just been staring and hadn't said anything, "Um, I…"

"We've talked to the preacher," Lily said. "We hope it's all right, he has to leave in a few days on a family matter and we don't know when he'll be back. He's agreed to marry you, if you can do it today."

"Oh," Erin said. "Well, we were planning on it anyway," she nodded. "That's all right with me, if it's all right with you," she said to Harry. "If I meet to your approval?"

"Oh, yes, very much so," he told her. Her heard Amaryllis and Hyacinth giggle when he said that.

"Well, we should get the brides ready then," Lily said.

"Did you not see that punch?" James asked his wife. "Do you really think she'll marry him?"

"How many times did I hit you before we married?" She asked him.

He thought about it before Sirius said. "36."

"How did you know that?" James asked him.

Sirius grinned. James didn't know if he was just fooling around, but he chose to keep quiet since he really had no idea of the true number.

Erin excused herself and went to see about Hermione. Xenia went with her as well as Lily to help the girls wash up and put on their dresses. Fleur and her mother already had two tubs ready in the kitchen with hot water going in them. "All men out!" she said shooing them off. "We'll meet you at the church."

Percy sighed, but at least his nieces and nephew were going with them. They would be entertaining at least if he had to give up his home for the girls to get ready.

* * *

Harry was nervous, his jacket was over the back of the bench in the cloak room that they were using until it was time for the wedding. He paced and sat down and then jumped up again before sitting down again and rubbing his palms on his pants. The door opened and Ron came in. His nose had stopped bleeding, but there was already bruises forming around his eyes. "The doctor said it wasn't broken." He told Harry sitting down next to him. "Never thought I'd see Hermione there…"

"You know her then?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, you could say that. I was going to marry her. I mean, I wanted to marry her, but her father said no. He'd never allow his daughter to marry a common lad. So, I decided to leave to come to America with my family and make something of myself, I was going to write her and tell her, but I one thing led to another and I never did."

"So, she's definitely not happy with you."

"No, I bloody well might just betrayed her as leaving the way I did."

"Honestly," Harry said, "I don't know much about women, but she probably does feel betrayed that you left her there and she never heard from you again."

He sighed. "Probably, I wonder why she came now…bit of surprise that."

"I guess if something is meant to be it will be," Harry said shrugging a little. "No matter what anyone does if you're meant to be with her, you will be."

"If she even comes after this." He sighed hitting his head back against the wall. "Ow!" He rubbed his head. "Now I have a head ache on top of it."

"Look at this way, be a story to tell the kids."

"You're not helping, Harry." He told him.

Harry laughed. "I'm helping me."

"How'd you get so lucky?" Ron asked him. "I mean I wouldn't think a girl like that would be a spinster."

"You're not the only one." Harry couldn't believe this. When he read her letter he was pretty eager to meet her just because of the tone of the letter, he thought she'd be a good woman to have as a companion, looks hadn't really mattered to him. And then he saw her and he was very attracted to her. He was really looking forward to the wedding night now and also terrified. "Is your family here?"

"Hmm?" Ron asked. "Oh, yeah, Mum and Dad arrived along with Ginny and Donovan and their little boy. Fred and George got caught up at the shop, but they're here too. Shouldn't be long now before your bride is here at least," he grumbled slightly.

"She'll be here." Harry assured him. He hoped she would anyway.

The door opened and Ron's dad appeared. "It's time, boys," Arthur Weasley told them. "Best come stand at the front."

"Coming." Harry said getting up and taking a deep breath. He grabbed his jacket and put it on making sure the color was flat and he and Ron headed down to the front of the church.

Mrs. Weasley had Ron's jacket helping him on with it fussing a little. "Stand up straight, Ron," she told him.

Ginny had settled down at the piano and was playing some calming sweet music while everyone settled down in their seats. Lily and Xenia appeared with Fleur, her mother, and the twin girls and they took their seats before Molly cued Ginny to start the wedding music. Bill opened the doors and they saw Erin there with Sirius, the man looking prouder than ever. Ron's heart dropped a little until Bill nodding his head to Charlie. He got up and opened the other door and Hermione was holding on to Sirius' other arm, she didn't look happy, but…she was there. Ron really wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

His name was Onuatue. That wasn't his first name, but it was his name now. He remembered his real name, the one his parents gave him, but he only uttered it in his heart and mind now. He was a warrior now and he only had room in his heart to hate and want revenge for what had happened to him and his parents…his brother and sister. The others in the tribe counseled him to try and find peace with what happened, but he couldn't and led other young warriors to him in his hatred. He could still remember that day when he had lost them.

**_Mrs. Thomas was hanging clothes out on the line and pushing her dark hair back out of her face when she saw dust in the distance. Riders were coming… "Daniel!" She called grabbing up the little ones and heading inside. _**

**_Her husband appeared with their oldest son, 7 year old Dean, from the barn. He saw the dust and picked Dean up in his arms running for the house. He put the kids on the bed behind the curtain in the main (and only) room in the small cabin. He got his gun down and got ready. His wife had a gun too. She shook a little as her husband overturned the table telling her to get behind it for some cover. She rested the shotgun on top of the table still trembling. "They're not takin' me back." Dean heard his father say softly as he looked out the window watching the approaching riders. _**

**_Moments seemed like hours, the tension in the air was palpable as they waited for what would happen. It seemed like the pressure would never end. Dean didn't know what he was waiting for, but he just knew that the slow build had to pop at some point and he wasn't sure what he wanted more, for it not to happen or for it to happen, because he knew that whatever was going to happen, wouldn't be good. _**

**_Dean wasn't sure just what happened next, because there was a lot of shooting and he kept his siblings close and safe around him. The door was blasted open. He heard his mother scream and then it was suddenly cut off. The curtain was yanked down and Dean shot the small handgun his father had put in his hands. The man reeled back, a hole in his chest. Another man wrenched the gun from and grabbed him throwing him across the cabin, he hit the wall hard falling next to a body, which he blearily recognized as his father. Several bullet holes in his body, eyes wide open staring at nothing. He heard his little brother and sister crying and screaming and then they were cut off with sickening sounds, like a pumpkin being shattered. _**

**_A man descended on him and picked him up. Dean was terrified and then the man suddenly made this little sound and his eyes unfocused. He dropped Dean and fell down beside him a tomahawk in his back. Dean looked up and saw an Indian standing in the doorway covered in blood. He looked around at the carnage and then straight at Dean. He came over and picked him up gently. "Come," was all he said taking him out of there. _**


	5. Chapter 5

The white man had taken his family from him. He had a new family now, by the grace of the Great Spirit or God, which in his mind were one and the same. Since he became a warrior he ridden against their foes counting coup and slaughtering the white men. Now their lands were being taken from them and their people were killed. The Elders had begged him to stop his ways, but he wouldn't listen and he drew away many of the young warriors and maiden. He went out with the warriors to a small homestead. There was a man and woman there. Today they decided to capture these two and kill them in front of the tribe in sacrifice. The farm was burned to the ground and the livestock taken or killed.

Sirius Black kept an arm around his daughter keeping her near him. "It's all right, love, I'll get us out of this. I promise." He had no idea what Xenia and Harry would be going through when they returned from visiting in town. Would they think they were dead? He didn't want to think that they would soon find themselves in that situation, especially not now that…that Xenia was expecting a baby. They had tried for so many years after Erin was born and they'd given up hope so long ago. He wanted to hold that child in his arms and love and care for it as he had for Erin. And Erin and Harry had just started out their married life together. They were surrounded by the tribe, children darting in to touch them. It was like a big parade through the camp. They were put into a tent together. They tied their hands and feet together and just left them there.

* * *

They had seen the smoke from town and as many as they could get together went to see what was going on and how to help. Now Harry stood in the middle of the yard looking around him unable to believe what he was seeing, animals were lying dead on the ground mutilated. The cabin was still burning, but it was all charred wood now. Would they find Sirius and Erin inside? They hadn't found them anywhere else. He saw Xenia standing by the wagons with Molly and Lily around her. She had just gone to tell them about her pregnancy and now they had lost their family.

Harry and Erin had been married only for about 6 months and they had been some of the happiest he had known his entire life. The three of them had brought such joy to his life, not to mention another man on the property had lessened his work load. Erin and Xenia had a garden that had just been showing signs of producing. It tore at his heart to think that they were dead now. He would have to rebuild, he would take care of Xenia and help her raise her child. It wasn't what he had dreamed of or wanted, but at least they wouldn't be alone.

"Harry?" James came over to him raising him from his torpor. "They're not in the house. There's no bodies there. They could still be alive."

"Alive?" Harry asked his dad almost unable to believe it. "They're alive?"

* * *

It was nighttime when Sirius and Erin were taken from the tent, their bounds were cut and they were taken to the middle of a large circle surrounded by what looked like mostly young maidens and children and young warriors. "You, white man," A tall black man stood there. He sneered at him. "You fight for your lives or you die." Another man came up and tossed Sirius a knife. Give him the chance his family never had.

Sirius fumbled it just a little looking at it as the Indians laughed. "Well, it's not my dirk, but I guess it will do." He said as the Indian came at him with a knife of his own. Sirius ducked the man's arms and moved around him. Erin was pulled back out of the way. She wasn't TOO worried. After all, her father had been wrestling and fighting since the day he was born. Most of this type of fighting seemed to be slashing the knives and grappling. Still, the other man had at least 20 pounds on her father. Then it was all over. Sirius had the knife to the other man's throat and he backed off. Everyone there was silent and couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Now, old boy, when you get into the situation, don't lunge!" Sirius said putting a hand out to help him up. The man wasn't sure what was going on, but took his hand. Sirius gave him back his knife. "See, here," Sirius said taking a stance, "you want to jab, don't move too much. You waste energy. And you hold the knife this this," he adjusted the hold. "It gives you greater mobility. See?" The man dropped to his knees exposing his throat motioning for Sirius to finish it. "Now, now! What's all this? How are you chaps ever to learn if you kill someone that loses? That's not how things are supposed to be. You just need to learn from this and do better next time."

The black man was telling the others what he said. Before they knew what was going on Sirius was being fawned over by warriors and maidens and children were touching him. They were both sat down and given so much food. It wasn't until the black man came over to them. "The chief says you are welcome here. We've never seen a warrior like you before."

"I don't you ever will again." Sirius told him snorting a little.

"You are our brother now against the scourge of White Man."

"Now, wait a moment!" Sirius jumped up. "I am not going to fight innocent people, which is what you've been doing. I have no problems teaching some drunks or wife beaters or the like from the Good Book."

"I do not understand…" he said.

Erin rolled her eyes. "That's Da's ways of saying he has no problem beating men like that a miserable pulp."

He nodded a little and then shook his head. "All White Man same, but you one of us now." He took Erin's hand pulling her up. "And you have been chosen to be my wife."

Erin took her hand away. "No, I'm sorry, but I'm already married."

"Come with me," he invited.

"Where?" she asked.

"Just to speak, I promise. She will come to no harm," he told Sirius.

"It's all right, love, just in stay in sight." He told her nodding a little.

She nodded going to take a walk with him. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Onuatue."

"Has that always been your name?"

"No, I have another name."

"What's that?"

"Dean," he said slowly after a few moments. "My parents named me Dean."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They were killed by White Man. My parents were slaves, freed, and came here for a new life. My father told me that some men, White Men, judge others by the color of their skin. Believes themselves better."

"Not all White Men are like that."

"You do not know, you were not there."

"Neither I, nor any of my family believe that anyone is inferior to anyone else just because of the color of their skin. It's ridiculous." He took her hands and leaned in to kiss her and she pulled back. "I told you I'm married." She told him.

"I am Onuatue! I am the greatest warrior on the plains! Any maiden here would jump at the chance to be with me even if she was with another man!" He informed her.

"All I know is my husband doesn't have to put on airs to be a great man. A great, though humble man, he doesn't need to kill others to be thought of as a great man."

"If it wasn't for your husband you would be mine." He said and then left her there hurrying to the corral for his horse.

"What, where are you going?" she yelled after him. Sirius was next to her in a moment. Dean just looked at her as mounted his horse and then started galloping off.

* * *

It was after lunch and Harry had just put Snapdragon down for her nap. The women had all gone into town. James was off doing chores. They were all trying to figure out a way to try and find out if Sirius and Erin were still alive. But they didn't know where they were or who had taken them. Not to mention you didn't just go looking for Indians. He was sitting at the table, not good for much else than making sure his little sister didn't get hurt. He hadn't shaved, he couldn't work, he couldn't sleep, all he could think about was Erin, and wondering if she was all right or not.

The door was kicked in and Harry stood surprised to see the black man standing there dressed in buckskin. Harry took all this in before he was jumped on, the table was knocked out of the way, and the man was on top of his. Harry kicked at him trying to get away and stop his hands from closing around his neck.

The kitchen was in shambles before the man had Harry on his back and took a knife from his waist holding it high in the air above his head. "NO!" They were both surprised and turned to see the tiny redheaded girl hurrying towards them. "NO! No hurt Harry!"

"No! Snapdragon! Run! Get out of here! Hide!" Harry called to her hoping for once she would listen to him.

The little girl dove in between them screaming hitting and kicking out with tiny feet and fists at the man. Dean, unwilling to hurt this little girl, backed off staring at her. She continued to attack him, not that it hurt. Well, yeah, that kick on his shin just did. Harry sat up wincing trying to get to her. He didn't want the man to hurt her.

Dean stared at them staring at Snapdragon. He saw himself mirrored in her eyes trying to protect those he loved. He realized with a shock. He had become what he hated most. He was willing to kill a man just because he hated the color of his skin. (And for his wife, but why split hairs at this point.) He turned and ran from the home. Who would be there to save that little girl if he had killed the man? He almost ran into an older man with glasses, he did run into him and then they stared in shock at each other for a few moments before he was gone.

James stared after him for a moment before running into the house. "Harry?"

* * *

Onuatue sat on a knoll overlooking what was left of his family's homestead. He would have killed that man if it hadn't been for that child! And then she would be his! How dare she reject him because of some no account farmer! He was a warrior! He was THE Warrior! The mightiest warrior of the plains! He had proved it time and again riding to war against other tribes! Getting rid of their greatest enemy! Wasn't he entitled to it? Didn't they kill his family! Didn't they kill their own people? The White Man had to pay! They had to be punished for their sins! If he didn't mete out justice then who would? Those fools that told him that these people weren't there enemy?

He sighed. He was trying to convince himself of this. Not long ago he hadn't needed to convince himself. He had believed it with all of his being. But now? Now he knew he was just like those he hated more than anything. He was attacking and killing these people simply because of the color of their skin. Just because they shared a skin color with the men that killed his family. He hadn't killed those men. His adopted father had killed them, he had saved him from death. He had taught him and tried to teach him that not all men were the same. He had rejected those teachings. He was too filled with pain and hurt to listen to even heal. Until he had come up against something he wanted and couldn't have. She looked at him like he was a man, but she would not fawn over him, she would not share his blankets. She loved another man, a man who wasn't a warrior, a man who didn't have to prove himself with blood to be a good man.

Both his fathers had been right. One fought for life and freedom, the other tried to teach him that peace was the way and not killing. He had rejected both teachings out of hand. And now...and now he had to accept the consequences of those actions.

"Onuatue?" A warrior had approached him. "The Elders have disbanded our camps, ordered our return to our villages and to cease in the attacks."

He nodded. "Don't fight them."

"They have called you to the Council to face judgement for your actions."

He stood up. "I am going."

* * *

He stood in front of the Council of Elders. They stripped him of his weapons and gave him the clothes of the White Man. "We are sorry, Onuatue," the old man told him sorrowfully. "You must atone for the sins you have committed against your brothers and against the Great Spirit. Our people are in danger because of your actions. If you are to atone for this you must live among the White Man and do what you can to be a brother to them as well. You will never learn who you are or what purpose you have in this life unless you that all life is precious and all that all men must learn to coexist in peace, not war. I have failed in teaching you the correct path. There is more to life than war and blood. Go now and make your way into the world that should have been yours."

"I am sorry, Father," he told the old man. "I hope someday you can forgive me for what I've done."

He smiled. "Oh, young one. I love you. You were the son I never had. Just that you are knowing that you have done wrong is enough for me to forgive."

* * *

Dean rode into town cautiously. The townspeople watched him, but he was relieved to see that their stares were more of the curious nature than suspicious or frightened. He wore the blue trousers and white shirt he had been given by the Elders and his hair had been shorn, it still felt very strange. He was allowed to tie up his horse at a post and a freckled man came out of a barn near the post. He tossed some water from a bucket and saw Dean standing there. "Hello!" He said smiling genuinely at him. "I hope you're here for the job. I could certainly use the help."

"What's the job?" Dean asked him curiously.

"I put up horses and cows for people in town, those coming through that haven't settled on their land yet, those that live in town, and those just passing through. I take care of the animals, make sure they're in good order, clean 'em, feed 'em, shoe 'em, that sorta thing. I fix wagons and tack and sometimes other things that people bring me. The work is getting to be too much for one person."

"I can do that, I'm really good with horses." Dean told him eager for the chance.

"Good! Name's Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan." He told him putting his hand out to shake. Dean looked at his hand a moment surprised and then shook his hand. The man had a hearty handshake and an infectious smile. "Let's get you settled! Bring your house and your things and I'll show you to where you'll be staying!"

Dean followed him into the barn. The horse was put into an empty stall, rubbed down, fed and watered and he was shown to a room in the loft. It had a door that could be locked. A bed in there along with a small bureau/night stand, hooks on the wall to hang things up, and a window where he had a good view of the town, and another of the plains. "It's wonderful," Dean said surprised that he would be given all this.

"It's a room and the least I can offer you," Seamus told him. "I'll have my wife bring up some bedsheets for you. Get settled and I'll show you where everything is."

"Thank you," Dean told him sitting down on the bed trying to process all of this. Seamus had left for the moment leaving him alone with his thoughts. Just a little later a woman appeared. She was tall with a full face and what surprised Dean the most was the shade of her skin, it was dark like his. "I'm sorry, Seamus said his wife would be coming in..." she was holding the blankets along with a basin and jug.

"That's right," she said smiling. "I'm Angelina, Seamus' wife. We're glad to have you here, Mr. Thomas. We could certainly use the help."

"Well," he said more than a little surprised. He hadn't thought to see a white man with a black woman, but he certainly wasn't complaining. "The truth is, so could I." He admitted to her.

"Well, then," she made up his bed. "I'm sure we can help each other."


End file.
